<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more firsts by conspicuously_empty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318022">No more firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty'>conspicuously_empty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Raelle and Scylla under a tree. 90% fluff. Don't read if you haven't seen the first season finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No more firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A giggle threatened to thwart Scylla's plan. She schooled her breathing and slowly moved her hand. She tried to appear relaxed. Any tension in her legs or shaking of her upper body would betray her intentions. Three inches, two inches, one, almost there, finally the blade made contact with Raelle's face. The small piece of grass between Scylla's fingers gently brushed Raelle's eyebrow. Scylla focused on Raelle's expression and her neck to see if she had felt anything. Not getting the response she wanted from her girlfriend she started tracing the leaf along Raelle's nose and ran it down her cheek to her earlobe. She paused to see what would happen. No reaction. She bit her lip. Should she do it? She slowly moved the little plant back to Raelle's nose without touching just yet. Her hand halted midair. She delayed her evil plan for a moment to look at the epitome of beauty before her.</p>
<p>Raelle's eyes remained closed and her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Watching her girlfriend was one of Scylla's favorite pastimes. A smile played on her mouth, unnoticed, as she took in high cheek bones, thin eyebrows and soft skin. Pale and seemingly unblemished skin that belied what Raelle had gone through. Her favorite feature about Raelle's face were her eyes, however. The color alone was fascinating to look at. And when Raelle's eyes were on her, Scylla couldn't help but feel special from the infinite love they conveyed. Scylla’s hand was finally in place and her giggles became harder to suppress. Lips scrunched she held her breath.</p>
<p>Raelle jerked awake batting at her face and sputtering. Her eyes darted around to figure out what had torn her from her slumber. Then they landed on Scylla holding a blade of grass in one hand and pressing the other against her chest. Uncontrollable laughter had Scylla's throw her head back. Raelle wiggled her nose looking like she was about to sneeze.</p>
<p>"Oh my God! Wha…why would you do that?! Up my nose? Really?"</p>
<p>Raelle squinted at Scylla, a deep frown edged on her forehead.</p>
<p>Scylla sighed. "I'm sorry it was so tempting. Come back here."</p>
<p>Raelle was reluctant to be pulled back against Scylla.</p>
<p>They had enjoyed a delicious picnic under a majestic oak far away from people. Without a care in the world had chatted about mundane things. Eventually silence had fallen between them. Scylla had leaned back against the tree trunk and gazed into the branches above. Sunbeams had jumped from leaf to leaf and some of them made it all the way onto their blanket. Raelle had unceremoniously skootched close and claimed Scylla's thighs as a pillow. Scylla had relished the chance to cradle her head in her lap and play with her hair. It was falling freely, no longer pulled into tight braids. Raelle had taken to wearing her hair down and it had grown past the collar of her shirt. </p>
<p>Scylla had traced her hairline with her thumb, run her finger through unruly strands and twirled the ends of soft blonde locks. She had been so mesmerized with the task she hadn't noticed Raelle falling asleep. Unfortunately, her butt had gotten stiff after a while and then fallen asleep as well. She had tried to ignore the discomfort but, in the end, given in to the need to wake Raelle. That was when she spotted a nice long blade of grass just within reach.</p>
<p>Raelle huffed in faux annoyance. Scylla raised an eyebrow and tossed the little plant behind her. After rearranging her legs to relieve the kink she had felt in her butt and hips she smiled and tapped her palms against her thighs to encourage Raelle to lie back down. She missed their contact already. Raelle acquiesced finally.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be mean to me, I have been dead, you know." Raelle said matter-of-factly after settling in and closing her eyes. She wiggled around to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>Scylla pressed her lips together, then responded. "Just because that fact freaks me out doesn't mean you should use it against me, not even once. Let alone ... Was it the twentieth or fiftieth time now?"</p>
<p>Still with her eyes closed Raelle turned her face towards Scylla and grinned, scratching the tip of her own nose. This picnic was in celebration of an important anniversary. Not of peace and victory. No, the celebrations for the end of the war were planned for the following week. This day was special because it marked a personal milestone. Two years prior, on this day was the first time they had said <em>I love you</em> to each other, the first time after their reconciliation. It also marked the first time that they had touched since their final kiss in Scylla's prison cell. </p>
<p>Like all couples they had many firsts: their first meeting, their first kiss, their first time having sex; the latter two happening almost within seconds of each other. In Scylla's room shortly after Raelle's arrival at Fort Salem their bodies had come together in lust and excitement of the new and unknown. Their second first kiss after being apart, after heartbreak and grief and anguish had been better than their very first kiss. Their second first kiss had brought comfort and felt like infinite love. It had tasted of finally coming home.</p>
<p>Thinking back to that time had Scylla absentmindedly run her fingers across her mouth. She had never been happier than on the day Raelle had forgiven her fully and accepted their love. It had been a hard journey. Every second had been worth it though. Every arduous step Scylla had taken towards Raelle was more exhausting than the one before but in the end she would have done it a thousand times over to have Raelle look at her with kindness, love and most of all forgiveness for just one second. The day of their second first kiss marked a beginning. Raelle’s eyes had gone soft at something Scylla had said. Had become almost void of darkness. Scylla wouldn’t be able to tell what exactly had led to the moment. But she remembered that the final sliver of darkness in Raelle’s eyes that remained was the pain of separation, perfectly mirroring Scylla’s. That pain ended with two long strides across the room when hands cupped cheeks and lips promised the end to loneliness.</p>
<p>Here they were, two years later, dressed in civilian clothes and not a care in the world. The first time she had been told Raelle had died in China her world ended. She had to be told more than once to be able to grasp the news. The realization had been painful beyond words. She had instantly felt cold and empty. She could remember having thrown up but the time after would forever remain a blur. Her world had ended just like that.</p>
<p>Then they had met again. By happenstance they ended up in the same place at the same time. The first time Scylla had seen Raelle again was like sunshine hitting her after a dark and long winter. She had been sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. It had been the truth. Raelle was alive. She had thrown up then too after Raelle noticed her and her expression went from recognition to relief and ended on fury.</p>
<p>Scylla was done with first times. She could happily live without them. All she wanted was kisses that were just kisses. Not first or last ones. Dances that were just dances without being their final one. She wanted <em>I love yous</em> that were one among many, among infinite <em>I love yous</em>. She wanted Raelle. Raelle's laugh and love and smile and heart and Raelle's everything. Her future. She wanted it all, again and again, and over and over. </p>
<p>Raelle must have noticed her girlfriend getting lost in thought. She reached up and ran her fingers along the side of Scylla's face effectively soothing thoughts and worries. As their eyes met Scylla let go of the memories and focused on the present, on Raelle. All the painful emotions the memories had brought up were washed away upon falling into Raelle’s eyes. They held each other’s gaze and shared a smile. Scylla leaned down to brush her lips against Raelle's forehead. Relishing in the soft sensation Raelle tilted her head back to allow Scylla’s mouth to trail along her eyebrows and her nose to eventually meet Raelle’s. Just before their lips touched Raelle whispered,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot tell if the show will eventually walk the same path as so many others and disappoint us by ending Raylla in an unsatisfying way. This story right here is my "no matter what happens" headcanon. I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>